


when the moon rises and shines, two talk, one questions, then the warmth of it

by OneZero



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maknae line, fluff as gahyeon, gami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: Dong Unnie!!Unnie, Where is Dong Unnie?





	when the moon rises and shines, two talk, one questions, then the warmth of it

**Author's Note:**

> The idea hit me that hard when heard the news, the first thing i thought was Gahyeon. 
> 
> Reminder that all of this is a fiction work. Happy reading~

“I’m back!” 

Gahyeon just back from her parents’ home, spent her days off with family for a week. She and other members deserved a holiday after the tour to Europe. Gahyeon choose to spent with her family, Minji and Bora choose to go somewhere, Yoohyeon probably spent with her studies, Siyeon quite busy with other schedules and Yubin spent it at her studios. 

When she arrived at the dorm, no one welcome her. But as usual she storms to her room. 

“DONG UNNIE!” 

No one, there isn’t Handong at their room. Gahyeon confused, she usually got her favorite unnie hug back after long holiday. 

“Gahyeon?” 

Gahyeon eyes widen as she thought Handong call her back from outside the room, she back open the door but instead of Handong she found Yubin with her cap and hoodie in front of her. 

“Unnie, where is Dong Unnie?” 

“Uh? Do you just forget that Handong unnie is in China? She is on that survival program.” 

Gahyeon shocked at how she forgets about that. She just thought that they was on tour together to Europe but it was not. This time Handong is not with them on tour to Europe. Her brains thought the fault memories, she just remembered when they were on tour to Europe last year. The first Europe tour. 

“You’re cute, Gahyeon. Let me guess you just thought about the first Europe tour don’t you?” 

Gahyeon’s face turned red and nods as a defeat answer. 

“Where are you from Unnie?” 

“Me? Lunch with friend, stop by at my studio. I got a call that you will be back today, so here I am. How’s your holiday?” asked Yubin as she sit at the dining chair, Gahyeon followed and sit as well.

They talked around How Gahyeon spent her time with her family. Where did they go at her hometown. Gahyeon explained it with such happy face, no wonder because she missed her family so much when they were on tour. 

Yubin at other side just listened all of those and smiled how cute Gahyeon is, chuckled in between, told her about her spent time at studios. Talked about how the song that she wrote will gonna complete after she will record it. 

They talked about whatever they need to talk about a week they spent in a hour. Yubin realized something. 

“Gahyeon, are you sure not take a rest? We can catch up later you know?” 

“I-it’s okay, i’m not tired at all. Felt refreshed after took a holiday.” 

Yubin felt something off but she ignored it. And look how Gahyeon back to excited to tell her about one time she watch movies with her family, have beers, eat fried chickens. She sounds lively like usual. 

After that Siyeon just back from her schedule with Yoohyeon. Bora and Minji arrived later with whole snacks as gifts. 

That night they went out for dinner and talked about the whole week of holiday. Have fun before they back to the routine. Preparing for another tour, this time to USA. They back to the dorm, they are all tired and need to rest. 

Except, Gahyeon really need to sleep but she still lurking at kitchen and living room. Watch something like variety shows. The other members one by one showered and went to their room. Remain Gahyeon at the living room with the light from the tv flickering when the scenes change every time. 

Hour later, Yubin came out from her room and found Gahyeon still watching. 

“Gahyeon? Do you suppose to sleep?” 

“U-ugh, I-I can’t sleep,” answered Gahyeon looked away from Yubin’s stare and seconds later Gahyeon let her yawn. Her face turned red now. 

“Looks like you need sleep, You just force to awake. So why?” Yubin walked closer to Gahyeon, sit beside her wrap her arms at Gahyeon’s back. 

“Dong Unnie,” said Gahyeon. 

“What’s about Handong Unnie?” 

“Th-there isn’t Dong Unnie in my room.” 

Yubin in at her sleepy state didn’t get what’s she mean. But later seconds she realized and that makes her chuckle. 

“So you just can’t sleep alone, don’t you?” 

Gahyeon just keep her face down, hide her embarrassment. Yubin still chuckles on it, found it that is so cute of the youngest. She pats Gahyeon’s head lightly, she saw Gahyeon’s little smirk. 

“You can ask me to sleep in your room, you know?” Yubin said it still looking at the shy-sleepy Gahyeon. Yubin just thought how to beat this Gahyeon’s cute in this situation mode. Too precious. 

Gahyeon shakes her head, “I can’t.” 

Yubin knits her eyebrows, confusedly. “Uh, why?” 

When Gahyeon looks at Yubin, she can’t answer it. She just looks at Yubin silently, even the room is dim, Gahyeon still can looks clearly. Suddenly the heat on her face rising, she looks away to anywhere but Yubin. 

“I-I can’t look weak, especially in front of you, unnie.” Gahyeon plays with her thumb, not gonna look at Yubin because if she does, her heart will racing more than current state which beating fast already. 

Recently, she finds Yubin more attractive. She can play piano, compose songs, write lyrics, have many pretty friends, always gentle to other members. She always finds more-more everyday. 

And there is just Gahyeon, she thought. 

There is distant there recently and they both know it. Gahyeon knows it is her fault. She puts that distant but still manage to keep in contact sometimes. 

It’s all about her little crush to the older. 

“You are not weak, Gahyeon. Who said that? Your voice is loud, whoever have loud voice are strong look at Sua unnie!” said Yubin teasing a little bit at the last statement. 

“Everyone have their weakness, no one will perfect,” continued Yubin. 

“Even you?” 

“Yeah, I have my own weakness.” 

Gahyeon never thought it, in her eyes, Yubin who can do everything and smart has the weakness. 

“What is it?” Gahyeon asked curiously, in her head it’s only the perfect Yubin, to said that she has a weakness sure makes Gahyeon want to know it. 

“Hmm let me think, wait, i don’t think there is,” teased Yubin and make Gahyeon laughs quietly. “I won’t tell you.” 

“Eeeeh.” 

Gahyeon disappointed with that. She pouted like a baby that makes Yubin giggles again. To think that when Gahyeon came and become the youngest quite fascinated. Yubin never thought she will take care the younger than her. 

At first sure it was awkward, glad that many efforts we did made both the new members felt welcome and depends on each other. All those lead by Minji’s leadership, she’s something, not human, literally an angel. Yubin somehow need to checking her too if something concern her. 

“Should we go to sleep now?” 

“Unnie, still want to sleep in my room?” 

Yubin just nods her head. They stand up from their sit and walk to the room. Yubin quite rare to step in to Gahyeon and Handong’s room. But somehow it’s still feel familiar about it the last time she’s in this room. 

Gahyeon already lays on her bed, check her phone for a while. Yubin steps closer and lays beside her. 

“Y-you want to sleep here, Unnie? You can use the upper bed. I think Dong unnie doesn’t mind it.” 

“You don’t want me to sleep here?” 

“I-i don’t mean it like that, Uhh, you know, you don’t mind if it’s cramp here?” Gahyeon stutter her words like something bad happens. Cute thought Yubin. 

“I don’t mind it.” 

“U-uh okay then.” 

Silence. But they still awake. Somehow it’s so soothing. The presence of each other calm them, especially Gahyeon. In this kind of situation, Gahyeon thinks too much. About something that her heart did. 

“Unnie,” Gahyeon calls, whispering. 

“Hmm.” 

“W-what if I like you, unnie.” 

Yubin turns her body, see Gahyeon still stares the bed ceiling. 

“So you don’t like me this entire time, huh?” 

“No-no-no no It’s not what I mean, uhh. uhm…. I mean, what if i like you more than just…. like. more more than that…….” 

“Oooh,” Yubin just giggles after that. 

“You don’t surprised by it?” 

“Why should I? I had many fans who want to marry me. You are not the only one,” Yubin says it confidently and quite in teasing tone. Makes Gahyeon’s face red. 

“I-I don’t want to. I-I never think about it.” 

“You don’t want to marry me? That’s shocking one,” Yubin pretend to be surprised by it, teasing the youngest is really fun. No wonder Bora unnie teased her that much, thought Yubin. 

“Unnie! Stop! You got me embarrassed.” 

“That’s cute.” 

After that whole teasing situation, they just laughed it quite loud at first but Yubin realize it after seconds. Yubin also keep Gahyeon’s laughs with her hand to minimize the loud. 

Now they stares at each other, Yubin just smiles at Gahyeon. The younger just stares the smile confusedly. 

“You are trying to seek something with that question, don’t you?”

Yubin smiles again because Gahyeon’s eyes try to look away from her. She read the whole “situation” of Gahyeon. 

“You want me to help you to sparks it?” 

“Will you?” 

“No.” 

“I knew it.” 

Yubin puts her hand on the top of Gahyeon’s head. Pats it slowly. 

“I won’t act differently because of this, nothing will change. Come again if you are sure about it.” 

“And what happen next?” 

“Hmm…. I’m not sure since you don’t want to marry me, so…..” 

“UNNIE!” 

Now when they realized it’s night and other members are sleeping, they just giggles at the moment. After that Gahyeon leans closer to the older, Yubin’s hand still on Gahyeon’s head, slowly move to cuddle her. 

“Good night, Unnie.” 

“Good night.”

Gahyeon closes her eyes, try to sleep, the older still stares the younger. Smile at how cute the youngest member of the group, even when try to sleep. When she’s sure the younger breath are slowly calm sleep state, she leans closer to the younger forehead, kiss it lightly. 

Good night~ 

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM DEJAVU~


End file.
